Roman Empire
Introduction The Roman Empire is a human nation located in the arm of Sagitarius in the Milky Way. The nation was created by the descendants of ancient Italy who wanted to return to the ancient glory of the classical Roman Empire. Its capital is in the city of Nova Roma on the planet Nova Terra. Territorial division The territory of the Roman empire is divided into several sectors that are very far to each other. Sector North * Gamindustri * Neo-Eucoria * Nep*1 * Gea * Veluca (Natural Sanctuary) * Gallaecia Sector Nova * Nova Al-Rek'Tah * Nova Para * Nova Toscana "Heart of Rome" * Nova Terra Sector 3 * Kukulkan * Eucoria * Nep*2 * Maura * Atla Sector 4 * Al-Rek'Tah * Para * Wagua Government The Roman Empire is a parliamentary monarchy, that the royal family has a ceremonial occupation (and some ocpations that are for emergencies) The body that really deals with Rome's legitimate functioning is the Senate, where laws, war declarations and other options are dictated. Under the new modification of the constitution, the overcoming of powers is 100% guaranteed and the authoritarian and totalitarian parties they are vetoed from the senate that gives a stability to the government. Army The Roman army is divided according to the utility, age and experience it has in the soldier. Legionaries: They are the backbone of the Roman army, they are divided into 3 categories depending on their age or veteran. * Hastati: They are the new recruits who enter the army for the first time, split into 3 subcategories * Hastati novum: When recruits are between 18 and 35 years old, they are subcategorized here. * Hastati veteris: When recruits are between 36 and 50 years old, they are subcategorized here. * Hastati tempus: In case of war, all males between 18 and 65 years old are obliged to enter the army, this also applies in the case that the compulsory military service is activated where the 16 year olds who do not go to higher schools or labial training, are forced to serve the army. For now the military service is not activated. Princpes: They are soldiers who have a certain veterinary in the army and perform better on the battlefield Triarii: They are the most experienced soldiers in the army and generally the oldest, they are divided into two subcategories * Triarii iusto: They are the veteran soldiers of an age normally of 45 to 65 years who continue on the battlefield * Vigilum militum: When the Triarii has 65 years old and does not want to retire, he is transferred to the administrative part of the military police where he will perform his administrative work until he is 75 years old, where he will be retired with a very good pension. Velites: They are soldiers that have a great aim to give to their objectives, their use is more limited onlay to skirmishes, ambushes or being in the rearguard giving sopote to the Legionnaires. Armored: They are the operators that use the tanks Motorized: They are soldiers who use motorized vehicles, which are usually used for fleeting attacks and transport of food or soldiers. Spider cavalry: Just as the motorized ones can be used to transport food and soldiers, in attack they are more used to demoralize and ambush Religion The official religion of the empire is Christianity especially the Catholic branch, but there are also other religions that make up the nation: Christians: 67% * Catholics: 92% * Orthodox: 8% Cult of the ancient gods: 10% Gamindustri cults: 10% The cult of the mermaids: 5% Gea cults: 1% Lamia cults: 1% Atheists and agnostics 6% Relationship with other nations UKP: Friendly OS: Neutral * SoS: Friendly * Formics: Cold * Etaxia: Neutral Nexus: Neutral Banished: Neutral Neo-British Empire: Neutral Reichsprotektorat Ukraine: Neutral The Federation of Man: Not discovered Olympic tri empire: Neutral Gustavia: Neutral Nexus: Neutal Elysian Empire: Neutal Kingdom of Jerusalem: Very Friendly Intersystem Alliance: Not discovered Mer Empire: Not discovered